A Second Chance
by Gayle Nightingale
Summary: AU Tumblr. During Inuvember 2017 on Relationships week free day I wrote, " This screenshot is from ep 108 The Pure Light. I imagine in a different situation Kikyo and Suikotsu would have found peace with each other. Maybe I'll try to write that on FanFiction." Tha-star gently reminded recently this last week that I had made that comment. Here are some quick thoughts.


**A Second Chance**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't make money from my works.

Title: **A Second Chance**

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: AU Tumblr. During Inuvember 2017 on Relationships week free day I wrote, " This screenshot is from ep 108 The Pure Light. I imagine in a different situation Kikyo and Suikotsu would have found peace with each other. Maybe I'll try to write that on FanFiction." _Tha-star_ gently reminded recently this last week that I had made that comment. Here are some quick thoughts.

Word Count: -

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Suikotsu/Kikyo.

A Second Chance

(Episode 116 _The Exposed Face of Truth)_

Suikotsu threatened Rin's life with his metal claws. Rin called to Lord Sesshomaru for help, her ever faithful protector. However, Lord Sesshomaru was unable to reach her because he was trapped fighting Jakotsu. They faced each other and Jakotsu slashed his unusual blade at Sesshomaru. However, Sesshomaru caught them all off guard. Instead of running away he rushed Jakotsu, allowing the blade to lodge in monokomo. He threw his sword to catch Suikotsu against the rock wall. After throwing his sword Sesshomaru formed his right hand into a spear shape and drove it through Jakotsu's chest. The whole battle sequence caught both bandits off guard. Suikotsu dropped Rin as he fell to the ground. Rin dashed forward. Unfortunately Suikotsu's left arm was still free and he caught Rin.

Now Sesshomaru's arm was sheathed in Jakotsu's body when Suikotsu raised his metal claws to kill Rin. Sesshomaru shed the bandit as quickly as possible as he turned to run toward Rin but all present knew it would be too late.

Just then an arrow zipped through the air. It pierced the jewel as it buried itself in Suikotsu's neck. Suikotsu fell to the ground. Rin was freed. She ran to her lord's side. Jakotsu took one look at Kikyo and ran away in fear.

Kikyo stumbled from the horse. The once powerful priestess used her long bow as a cane to walk to the side of the doctor turned bandit. She knelt at his side while Sesshomaru and Rin stood back and watched.

"Lady Kikyo, it's you."

"Doctor Suikotsu."

"At last I have returned. The tainted black light blocked my way. I couldn't become myself." Then after a moment he asked, "Lady Kikyo, please removed the jewel shard from my neck. All will be over and I can rest in peace."

Suikotsu continued speaking to Kikyo. He told her about how in the past he had tried to save a young girl but a samurai killed her and then attempted to kill him. He told her that he killed the samurai in self-defense. That confrontation had caused him great conflict. A doctor does not kill, he said. Unable to see that it was self-defense, Suikotsu saw himself as a murderer. Unable to forgive himself he allowed an evil voice inside of him to take control and he murdered freely. It was at that time he joined the band of seven.

Suikotsu smiled one final time as he looked to Kikyo and Sesshomaru. "Take the jewel shard. Please."

Internally he added, 'I wish I had met Lady Kikyo before. It was so right, so perfect being in her presence, tending the children and the ill.'

Kikyo moved to take the shard but hesitated. She moved again. Kikyo leaned forward. As she put her fingers on the jewel it was purified and she thought, 'I wish I had met Suikotsu before. It was so right, so perfect being in his presence, tending the children and the ill.'

The wish was heard at the same time by the jewel.

Suikotsu's body faded away to dust.

Sometime later Kikyo perished in Inuyasha's arms after a fatal encounter with Naraku.

Years later a nurse walked into a war-time hospital ward. A young internist was searching for a writing utensil. The nurse walked up to him and offered him her pen. They made eye contact. It was kismet. They finished their tasks for the shift and spent the remainder of the day talking.

As these things go, talking lead to kissing and they became lovers and best friends.

The war was gruesome (as wars are) and the two comforted each other as well as the patients and orphans they cared for. One particular day, the internist was selected to escort the patients to the nearest larger hospital. The convoy was attacked. The doctor had to kill an enemy who was attacking him and his patients. He was applauded by his superiors but internally he was conflicted.

This time, though, he had his best friend to share with and she helped him work through the trauma.

Months after they started dating he shared a dream. "I have to tell you about a dream I had last night. Please don't find me impertinent but we were wed. The orphans that we care for now were our children. There was no war and we were very happy. We cared for the sick and infirmed and we were an important part of the town. It felt so good to be good. It felt so right, so perfect that it was you. I am not usually so forward but my love, can you make my dream come true? Will you be my bride?"

The couple married after the war was over.

They found a little village and started a health clinic to work with orphans and the ill. They became a solid part of the community. People shared their crops with them when they could not pay. The doctor and the orphans often wandered the fields picking herbs. The doctor educated the children on science. The nurse taught the children languages and religion. The orphans flourished and brought great pride to their adopted parents.

Still at night the doctor would have nightmares and wake in a sweat. The nurse would rise and comfort him and remind him that he was not to blame, that he was protecting the patients. He would cry in her arms and then they would return to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

They lived long lives and time came when he became fatally ill. Knowing that he would soon die, he called her to his side. "I am so happy I had met you. I am so happy being in your presence. I loved tending the children and the ill with you at my side. You were my light when the darkness of the war tried to steal me away. You gave me strength. Tell me my love. If it were possible, would you be with me again in the next life?"

The old woman smiled brightly, "I would have it no other way, my love. I am so happy I met you. I am so happy being in your presence. I loved tending the children and the ill with you at my side. Please let me be with you again in the next life."

The doctor smiled and he breathed his last.

Their grown orphans returned to be at the funeral. Their adopted mother told them that she would be joining their father soon. They all cried but they knew it was the way it was supposed to be.

The nurse died a fortnight later of a broken heart.

Centuries later a male nurse met a female doctor and the cycle repeated. Over and over again they meet, fall in love, married, and took care of orphans. Their roles were often reversed but because they were there for each other they were resilient and the trauma and doubts were confronted. The jewel gave them a second chance.


End file.
